I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover assembly for a paint can.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known cover assemblies which are designed to overlie the open top of a paint can. Such cover assemblies include a spout and a cooperating closure which selectably opens and closes the spout. When the spout is opened, paint can be poured from the can.
Many of these previously known cover assemblies are designed for use with automatic stirring equipment. As such, they include a stirring assembly rotatably mounted to the cover assembly and having a stirrer positioned within the can. A driven member extending upwardly from the cover assembly cooperates with a drive member in a rack of the automated paint stirring equipment in order to continuously stir the paint. Such automatic paint stirring equipment is typically used in automotive body repair shops and the like.
In order to secure the cover assembly to the top of the paint can, typically two or more locking feet are attached to the paint can lid. These locking feet are spring loaded and rotatable between a locked and an unlocked position. In their locked position, the locking feet extend under the paint can chime such that a portion of the paint can chime is compressibly engaged between the lid and the locking feet.
These previously known cover assemblies, however, suffer from a number of disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the locking feet used to secure the lid to the top of the paint can are relatively expensive. Furthermore, after prolonged use, these locking feet can break or, alternatively, damage the paint can chime.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known paint can cover assemblies is that, after extended use, unwanted paint covers not only the closure around the spout, but also the paint can lid adjacent the spout area. When such paint accumulation becomes unacceptable, it has been previously necessary to replace the entire paint can cover assembly.